ACTG 368: The study drugs are Indinavir (IDV), EFV (also called efavirenz and DMP-266), and ABC (also called Abacavir or 1592U89). This study is being done to; 1) compare the effects of the four study drug combinations to see how many people have undetectable HIV RNA at week 16; 2) see if people will have detectable HIV virus during the study; 3) see if these drugs are safe to take in combination; 4) compare two different dosing schedules for IDV and efavirenz. It is hoped that IDV taken twice a day will be easier for the subject than taking it three times a day.